Wireless tracking devices can be useful for tracking people, animals, and inanimate objects, for example by attaching or otherwise associating a wireless tracking device to the item being tracked. The wireless tracking device can transmit a wireless signal that conveys locational information about the wireless tracking device, and thus about the item. In many cases, uncertainty or inaccuracy may be associated with the transmitted locational information. Conventional approaches to location management of wireless tracking devices generally lack adequate provisions for coping with or mitigating such uncertainty or inaccuracy.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for managing location detection. For example, need exists for taking uncertainty, inaccuracy, or information integrity into account. A technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would support more robust location management.